The present invention relates to a stapler base, and more particularly to a device which can be used with a tacker to provide a function similar to an ordinary stapler.
Traditionally, tackers are used in the manufacture of furniture or decorations. However, due to the inherent construction of the tacker, it is not suitable for stapling a thick stack of papers. On the other hand, the conventional stapler is not very useful when a thick stack of paper is to be fixed together, either.